New installations of existing service-oriented architectures may be deployed. The services within the new installation may be deployed in stages, requiring regular configuration of references addressing service dependencies. Staged installation may be time consuming due to delayed installations. Additionally, frequent reconfigurations require additional testing and resources to ensure service stability and performance.